twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Twitter Security and You
Introduction Howdy! Applejack here with a guide to help ya in setting up a secure and safe twitter account! Y'all been watchin' us fer a while and like what ya see. So ya figure it's time ta be makin' an account to play along. Well that's just great sugarcube! We are glad ta have ya on board! But with doin' that comes a little bit o' responsibility! Namely, ya need a password! Your Password and You Ya are gonna need a password. And it cain't be just any ol' thing neither. It's gonna hafta be secure. What does that mean? Well, yer gonna have to pick something that nopony can guess real easy like. Using 'password' as yer password, is, well, dumb. Anypony could guess that on their first try sugarcube! It's gonna hafta been a little more complicated than that. Yer gonna want some numbers in there, and capitals, and lower case, and all that fancy stuff. Something like, 'P@ssW0rD' would be much more secure, although, yer gonna wanna stay away from actual words. By that I mean, don't pick nothin' that somepony can guess, even when switchin' up them letters fer numbers and symbols, cause they can still guess that. Yer gonna wanna pick somethin' like, 'f3Hjns7@8jndOJehD78'. That right there? That don't make a lick of sense to nopony, and certainly won't be the first thing somepony would guess. In fact, that password would probably take quite a long while fer somepony to figure out, even using a computer program to guess many many different combinations. Now don't go usin' that one, cause, well, that would just be silly. And Ah ain't no silly pony... Pinkie Pie... Phishing YeeeHAW! Gonna catch us some supper! What? Oh, this ain't that kinda fishin' huh? Horsefeathers. Phishing is actually referin' to tryin' to trick ya into clickin' on a link that takes ya to a compromised site to steal information from ya. Personal information. Like that fancy password y'all just thought up right up there. See, there are all kinds of hooligans and bad ponies on the internet that would just love to get their hooves on yer info. So ya gotta play smart. Ya gotta stay away from clickin' on links and such from ponies ya hardly know. Somepony might mention ya on Twitter and say, "Oh hey, check this here out and see what these ponies are sayin' about y'all!" DON'T BE CLICKIN' ON THAT LINK! It's a trick. And a nasty one at that. 'Cause who doesn't like a little gossip now and then? You don't, that's who! No sometimes, yer pony friends will click on a link, and gosh darn it if they don't get themselves into a world o' trouble. See, cause then, all their friends start gettin' DMs that are phishin' for yer info! But ya think, 'Well, this is my friend who DMed me! It must be okay to click this link, tellin' me to check this here website out for hot mares!' Wrong again, bucko! That there is a fishin' attempt! Er, phishin' attempt. Ya can pretty much tell in a DM too, cause it will be pretty different from a normal DM y'all might expect from that pony. Conclusion Y'all gotta take this stuff seriously, and I don't mean fer just our little RP. These are things that can have very real consequences in real life. Yer bank account info, yer address, everythin' y'all wanna keep out of the hooves of criminals can be found on the internet these days. Play it smart and use a secure password, and don't click on links that you either don't know who they all cam from, or seem suspicious. Now, let's all go and have some fritters! ~Applejack~ More Info Twitter has lots of help in regards to making safe and secure accounts: https://support.twitter.com/groups/57-safety-security Please take the time to read through the above link. I promise it isn't a phishing attempt. ~.^ Mlp compass (talk) 20:31, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Firefly here with some more advice. If you log on from a public computer, ALWAYS remember to log off. Never know if some lamer will sit down after you and start typing in your account. If you DO get hacked and someone does take your password, DON'T PANIC. First thing you do is change your password. But wait, they're still posting from your account!? Well, that's because they've given permission to some client, and client permission isn't automatically revoked when you change your password. To revoke permission for stuff you didn't give permission to, go to your settings, and Apps. From there, you can one click revoke permission to that stuff. The pony formerly known as mlp_rainbow, Firefly (talk) 02:49, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:RP Info